


a grief that can't be spoken

by lonely_is_so_lonely_alone



Category: Coronation Street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_is_so_lonely_alone/pseuds/lonely_is_so_lonely_alone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me<br/>What your sacrifice was for<br/>Empty chairs at empty tables<br/>Where my friends will sing no more</p>
<p>- Becky discovers Kylie is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a grief that can't be spoken

Seven years old.  
A baby cries.  
"She's your sister, love," her mother slurs. "Kylie, little thing, isn't she?"  
All she can think is how innocent she is.  
A bottle smashes against the wall. Someone shouts.  
Outside, a car screams past and she sits with the baby.  
There are three of them now, that's what her mum says.  
"It'll be alright Ky. It's me and you against the world now,"  
(How wrong she is)  
...  
"Work was a bitch, Danny," she says as she comes in.  
He sits on the sofa, hands clasped in front of him.  
"Becky, love," he says, "I think you should sit down,"  
Billy is playing on the floor. Seven. Innocent.  
She cries, in the end, when Danny has finished talking.  
She cries and cries and Danny holds her.  
"Mummy?" Billy says. "What's wrong?"  
(Everything, for the world has tilted off its axis again)  
...  
"Brian," her mother whispers. "Loves us all very much,"  
She wants to lash out, scream and shout and never go home again.  
She shakes as she picks up the tea, hot in the Styrofoam cup.  
Becky closes her eyes and dreams of a beach house in the sun where she can be happy.  
"Come on Becky," he says "Let's go and get some ice cream,"  
Four now, the numbers have gone up.  
She wants to run away and never come back.  
But Kylie - she can't leave little Kylie behind.  
(But she does, in the end, doesn't she?)  
...  
It's warm when they bury her sister, sun beating down on their backs.  
She stares at the new dirt, all that is left her sister.  
David kneels in front of Lily, handing her her favorite teddy bear.  
"Becky?" Max says, hand in hers."You won't leave me, will you - like mum did?"  
And she doesn't want to say no.  
She should've been here.  
But she left. She left.  
She left.  
(Just like she left everyone before. It's in her DNA)  
...  
Their mother shouts.  
Someone shouts back.  
They sit together, pillows clutched to their chests.  
"She'll get better tomorrow Ky, I promise,"  
They play make believe games where they get happily ever afters.  
Worlds she sometimes would give everything to go back to,  
when their mother loves the bottle better than them.  
When the darkness seems so much better than the light.  
The numbers go down suddenly.  
Three and then one day it's two  
that feels so like one.  
But she got the happy ending, didn't she?  
(Such a shame Kylie doesn't, isn't it?)  
...  
She walks the cobbles again.  
Lost in memories.  
"What are you thinking about?" Danny asks.  
"Nothing," she says.  
But her mind in stuck.  
She can see her sister in every doorway.  
Ghost that refuse to leave her.  
She stops, then.  
"I shouldn't have left her.  
Not again.  
I left her alone, my little sister.  
All alone."  
She feels more guilty than she expected.  
(But then again, she ran away, didn't she?)  
...  
"Where are you going?" Kylie says.  
"Nowhere? Why?" she lies.  
she opens the front door and turns back.  
"See you later Ky," she says.  
"When will you be back?"  
She shrugs.  
Lie after lie.  
"Later,"  
(Years later, it turns out)  
...  
She looks at the grave.  
Everyone is gone now.  
She's finally alone.  
"Oh Kylie." she says  
A thousand suns have risen and fallen  
with both of them on the earth.  
And now it's just her.  
Down to one.  
(It was supposed to be me and you against the world.)


End file.
